


Lessons Learned

by NekomataHajime



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angry Merrill, Blood Magic, Body Swap, Game Night Gone Wrong, Harmless Blood Magic, M/M, Maker Preserve Us, Shenanigans, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomataHajime/pseuds/NekomataHajime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who had ever met Merrill would describe her as kind, that is anyone who hadn't managed to break her brand new staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Last Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on a prompt found on otpprompts.tumblr.com "Imagine your OTP switching bodies for a day. Person A has a lot of fun with it, but for Person B things just go so totally wrong."

    Anyone who had ever met Merrill would describe her as kind, that is anyone who **hadn't** managed to break her _brand new_ staff. Normally she would have just apologized for leaving it about and let it go, but those two had been disturbing the peace of their friend group _all week_. The constant bickering between the tanned elf and blond mage was setting everyone on edge at this point; something had to be done.

    Late into this week's game night at The Hanged Man they had started glaring at each other again, and just as they opened their mouths to argue Merrill slid her knife from its sheath and slit her hand under the table. _"Anima permuto."_ She mumbled as she slammed her palms down on the table, where only Fenris and Anders' hands were placed, before dismissing herself in an apologetic fashion.

  
_They'll learn the hard way then._


	2. Day In the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day spent reveling in the light, happily wandering Kirkwall.

    That night after everyone had said their goodbyes and gotten home any mage in Kirkwall could've told you something happened, but not what. Anders merely crawled into bed and dismissed the shiver up his spine and the prickle in his mind that meant Justice was on edge.

  
_Anima permuto!_

  
    Anders was jolted awake by the resonating command and immediately fell out of his bed. Except that it wasn't his bed; he wasn't in the clinic at all, he was in Fenris' dilapidated mansion. _How did-?_ He paused mid-thought as he walked in front of a cracked mirror and almost screamed. The mage immediately reached out to touch the reflection and immediately pulled his hand back when it came into view, the familiar tanned skin was not his at all. As if in response to his query, the lyrium under the skin lit itself and with it came a searing pain he'd never known. He fell to the floor, crying out weakly.

  
    Dismissing his confusion and pushing the pain away, he stood once more and walked back to Fenris' bedroom and pulled on a loose tunic. _If I'm in his body does that mean that he's in mine?!_ Anders' thoughts raced and then stopped completely when he noted the key absence of Justice in his mind. _Andraste's tits! He's got Justice!_ He realized, clutching his sides as he was overcome with laughter before pausing suddenly for a second time; he had heard Fenris chuckle at Hawke's jokes before, but nothing had prepared him for how _sexy_ his laugh was. The blond shook the white-clad head to clear his thoughts and headed out the door, not thinking to arm himself.

  
    The first thing he noticed was that people were staring at him, stopping what they were doing and just _gawking_ as he made his way through Hightown and to the Hawke Estate. Not thinking twice about it, he stepped into the entryway and called out for his bearded friend. "I wasn't expecting company, what brings you here my elfy friend?" The dark-haired man called out, beckoning him forth with a questioning look.

  
    Anders explained what had happened to the best of his ability and waited for Hawke's response, which happened to be a roaring laugh. "What?! You're telling me that you're stuck being each other? And that you don't even know what happened?" He said in between gasps for air. "You two need to fix this though before one of you accidentally kills the other though. He's stuck with Justice and magic, while you've no idea how to use a sword." the Fereldan added.

  
    It was at this moment that Anders smirked mischievously and chuckled, "I might as well have fun while it lasts though. I might just enjoy this yet." he said as he exited into the busy streets of Hightown's afternoon. He took every opportunity he had to pet every single cat that he saw, smiling all the while. He complimented people, wandered the streets excitedly, and after a few hours of freely exploring Kirkwall he sat down on one of the ledges at the docks.


	3. A Lack of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no words for this experience, no thoughts, and no true emotions. Eyes opening to struggles that have been faced.

    That night after everyone had said their goodbyes and gotten home Fenris felt his lyrium markings trigger as he crawled into bed, grimacing in pain he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. He didn't know what had activated them, nor did he care to.

_Anima permuto!_

    Fenris was forced awake by a feeling akin to being shocked and immediately jumped from the bed, recognizing his surroundings but being confused by why he was there. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he found a mirror. _What the-?!_ He started to think before feeling a foreign presence in his mind. _You are not Anders._ It stated with an irritated tone before fading out completely, so the elf ignored it. He knew it must be Justice, but he couldn't begin to cope with the situation let alone deal with being an abomination too.

    For several hours he didn't dare exit the personal quarters Anders had set up at the back of the clinic, then he remembered that he could access Hawke's mansion from the sewer exit just outside the clinic doors. He darted through the empty clinic and out the door, scrambling up the ladder with more difficulty than he would have liked, cursing the awkward way he moved in the taller body.

    When the elf arrived at the door Hawke was waiting for him with a sly grin. "You just missed him." he stated cheekily, laughing at the exasperated look on his friend's face. "Calm down Fenris, Anders wouldn't do anything to hurt you." the man continued when he let out a loud sigh. "Hawke, I need to find him and fix this!" the elf insisted loudly, moving to sit in one of the chairs nearby but only managing to trip. "You're welcome to wait here." Hawke offered, only to be rejected.

    "I will wait at home, my home. He is bound to return there. If he comes here, direct him there." The elf stated irritably, walking out the front door and into the cool evening. The cold stones bothered his feet and he cursed himself for not putting on the mage's shoes, or a shirt as he realized he was topless.

    He grumbled under his breath as he walked into the mansion he called home, ignoring his flustered cheeks as he looked in the mirror and finally saw 'himself'. The hand mirror he had found in the clinic didn't do the mage justice at all. For someone who had no warrior training, Anders was muscular in ways that his robes hid all too well. Fenris could tell that the man rarely ate anything of merit; the blond's ribs were clearly visible and it looked as if Anders never got sleep.


	4. Understanding Reached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As each other, they meet. Can they overcome their differences? What will their mutual revelations mean for their future interactions?

    Anders headed back to Hightown as the moon rose above the water, humming happily to himself, an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face as he approached the residences. Hawke called out to him as he walked by, "Oi! He's looking for you. He's waiting at the mansion, you might want to hurry." he shouted sleepily before going back inside.

    _Fenris is looking for me? Well, shit._ He sighed heavily as he walked to Fenris' home, dreading the coming encounter. _I lived a good life, I think._ He thought as he entered the run-down home, stepping into the entryway and immediately feeling his gaze on his back. He instinctively grinned as he turned around, "Hello Fenris, how has your day been?" he attempted to say calmly, his nerves betraying him and wavering a few syllables.

    The elf didn't speak, he was speechless. You don't normally get to look at yourself like this. "Fenris? Are you alright?" the mage asked quietly. "I'm fine! And apparently so are you! What have you even been doing all day?!" he questioned darkly; Anders couldn't help but laugh loudly, he couldn't see himself as intimidating at all. "What is so damned funny, mage!?" Fenris shouted, embarrassed suddenly.

    "How could you possibly think that I'd be intimidated by my own voice? I'm not really intimidating at all!" Anders said as he clutched his sides. "Though, is everyone so tall to you? It's rather annoying after a while." he continued. Fenris lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar of his tunic and pulling him in closely. "Shut up, mage. I'll have none of your-" he tried to threaten, but was interrupted by Anders' hands tickling his sides. The elf immediately erupted in laughter, twitching and squirming trying to get away. "I know all of my weaknesses Fenris, you can't threaten me!" Anders teased.

    The elf breathed deeply for a few moments as he considered this statement. "And I know mine, _Anders._ " He stated calmly, walking up to the other man before pausing momentarily. "What is that supposed to mean?" The former Warden chirped. Fenris did not reply in words, but with an action. He ran a hand from his lower back up to the back of what was usually _his_ neck and gripped it firmly before looking deeply into the other's eyes, causing him to shiver and lean into the touch.

    Both were unable to speak, lost in the depth of what each man had. Anders was the one to break the gaze, looking down to the floor first. "S-so, maybe we should work on figuring out how to switch back?" he offered, but his statement was ignored as Fenris placed a hand on his chin and tilted his face up, kissing him deeply.

_Et intellectus est ad._

    A flash of light, a deep draw of breath, and two men leaning into each other needily as they kissed. They kissed for several moments longer before they realized they were back to normal. "I..we..you? Uhh.." Anders stuttered only to be silenced as Fenris' lips met his again, another heated kiss shared between them.

    They pulled apart for air again and between the heavy panting each of them could feel that something had definitely changed. An understanding reached, tension relieved.


End file.
